A well-known problem in the operations of call centers is the fact that customers become frustrated when placing a call to a call center and not being serviced in a reasonable amount of time. To complicate the problem, if the customer leaves their telephone number, an agent of the call center may waste valuable time placing a call to the customer if the customer is unavailable.